Drop the Act
by rasenbyakuluv
Summary: NaruHina fic. Naruto's always sunny and happy right? Well, what happens when it's just too much to take anymore. His mask crack and he might just drop the asct.Sorry guys temporarily on haitus because of personal issues. Being Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! This is my first story so don't flame K? I love to write (obviously) and want to be a writer/illustrator as an adult. Do you really want to be the reason the world was never exposed to my brilliantness?**

_Flashback_

Letter

**Inner Kyubi**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, why would I live in my tiny, crowded room?

The hot sun beat down like a thousand hammers. People crowded inside homes, getting little use of fans and AC's. One boy sat at his window watching the egg he had cracked on the sidewalk slowly cook.

Through out the heat one stayed outside on the streets of Konohagature. A boy, of age about 16, sat on the carved face of the 4th Hokage. The monument glowed in the sun, almost as if on fire. He sat, looking down at the ground. Blond spikes covered his scalp. His beautiful blue eyes, seemingly empty, scanning the top of his father's craved head.

The smile literally fell from his lips. Frown lines creased his tan face, making him look many years older. But this boy should have celebrating, and happy, so why was he so _un_happy?

_Flashback (that afternoon)_

_Naruto stood on an office, in front of a blond woman that looked no older than 25. _

"_Why'd you call me here Tsunade Baa-Chan?" He asked curious._

"_Please don't call me that! I'm the fifth Hokage for peat's sake! And I called you here to receive the results of the Chunin exams." He suddenly stood attentive. _

"_I have the pleasure of announcing that you, Uzumaki Naruto, are now a Chunin!" She finished with a proud smile. She watched the as his expression changed from utter surprise, to excitement, to pure joy._

"_WAHOOO!"_

_End Flashback_

The scene played over in his head but it brought him no joy. He was still haunted by what happened directly after.

_Flashback_

_As he proudly stepped out of the office, he began to look around. He almost expected the world to be different as a Chunin. And it was._

_People and other Chunin guarding the doors began whispering. Displeased looks adorned their faces. But why?_

_Then he saw – they began looking at him with fake looks of respect –and dropping them almost immediately. He walked out still looking proud. He would NOT give them the satisfaction of knowing he was being affected. But as he ran to the Hokage Monument, he couldn't help but think to himself,_

'_Why does it still hurt? I thought I was used to this! Damn it, it's all that damn fox's fault!_

_Flashback_

Now we continue with the story.

'Why can't anyone like me? I barely have any friends! All these people see is the fox! It's not my fault it's in me! Was there even one person who liked without me having to prove myself first?'

Suddenly the image of a beautiful young woman swam into his mind. She had ivory hair that reached down her back. Her pale skin became rosy at the cheeks, for she was shy, and very delicate. Like a porcelain figure.

"Hinata…." Hope washed back into those eyes that this very girl loved so.

'She always believed in me! No, more than that! She _respected_ me, _admired _me. And all I did was ignore her…but I'll make it right! I'll fight and become strong! And I _will_ be Hokage! For her….I won't let her down!'

But suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a low 'thump'.

"Huh?" and with that he went to see what had just fallen over by the bushes.

_♥♥♥♥♥_

_Hinata's POV _

She had just overheard several Chunin talking about something that had occurred at the Hokage' Tower.

"Naruto-Kun has become a Chunin! I-I should g-go congratulate him!" She hurried off her loved one, but she thought she already knew where he'd be.

As she climbed into the bushes next to his spot on the Hokage Monument, she new she'd been right. She watched for a minute and her spirits dropped.

The love of her life sat there and from his face fell his normal grin. It waas replaced by a look of despair and utter sadness. She had always known that most of his grins where just to cover his pain, but she didn't know it would be so painful to watch him drop the act.

Suddenly a look of determination washed over his face, hints of pure joy and another emotion mixed in. from his lips came a single word,

"Hinata…." A look of joy and affection crossed his face.

'Was he thinking of me?' At the thought, she instantly fainted.

_♥♥♥♥♥_

**So what did you think? It was my first one so don't be mean! Criticism that is constructive is appreciated. Any thing to make my writing better! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there again. Sorry for being a butt crack and not writing for a while. I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Life's just retarded. Though the next ones might not be so great cuz I got to do this peace prize poster thing. If I win in my school it gets entered in the world wide division. First prize is 2,500 dollars!! **

Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, trust me, Hinata and him would have been 'accidentally' shoved at each other under a misol toe a long time ago.

"Hinata? Hinata!?" Naruto said, as he saw this very girl. 'What was she doing in the bushes? W-was she watching me?!'

As the thought entered his mind, his cheeks turned a red that could give a tomato a run for its money. Realizing this, he couldn't help but think,

'What? Me _blushing_?! Just because I thought about a girl? I must be getting sick.' (A/N- sweat drop I feel bad for those people, who's jobs are to fight for equal rights. Got nothing against it, but Naruto just smeared every blonde's name in the mud. Poor innocent people.)

"N-Naruto-Kun?" Naruto looked down in surprise.

"Hinata-Chan? You're finally awake! Good. You okay? Hinata-Chan? HINATA-CHAN!" He yelled, pulling her out of her temporarily stunned state.

'Hinata-_Chan_?_ Chan_? Could that mean-'

"Oh, s-sorry about that Naruto-Kun. I'm fine, r-really."

"Oh, good. You scared me there for a moment. Speaking of that, why were you I the bushes?" He asked, relief and curiosity in his voice.

_Hinata's POV_

'Oh, no! Now he probably thinks I'm a stalker! Why was I coming here again? Oh yeah, that's right!'

"O-oh. I was just coming t-to congratulate you. On becoming a Chunin." She replied, managing a small smile.

A huge grin stretched across his face. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but-something about his one girl made him go warm and fuzzy and frizzy all over! His troubles forgotten, he replied,

"Really? Aww thanks, Hinata-Chan. That's really nice of you! Not that your ever mean!" After he said the last part, his eyes squinted shut and he shot her one of his most gorgeous smiles. This smile, friends, could have been her defeat. She almost lost control, right there. She wanted to shout to the heavens and beyond, "I LOVE HIM!"

She was caught off guard when he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"Hinata-Chan? You okay? You're kinda spaced out!"

"What? Oh! Sorry Naruto-Kun."

Um, Hinata-Chan? I have one more question…", he said.

"Shoot."

"Well ya see… I know _why_ you were here- but that doesn't explain _why _you fainted." He was curious about this. Not because Hinata fainting was unusual, it always happened when he was around. But only when he touched her. What could he have done from 5 feet away?

"W-well…um, you- you see, um…I heard you say my n-name, and i-it surprised me."

'Crap! She heard me! Oh well, at least if she doesn't ask _that_ question-'

"W-why did you s-say my name, Naruto-Kun?"

'OH COME ON! She just had to ask _that _question, huh? Some one up there really hates me…' He thought, glancing up at the sky.

"Oh, I just- you see- there was- um…, um…., uhhh," Hinata watched as Naruto poked his fingers together turned red, and then scratched the back of his head. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite place who….

_Now_ what was he supposed to do?

**Yeah, I know I kept you waiting, (If any of you waited, I doubted it) but here it is. It's not my best, but next one'll be better. Life's not that good this week. I swear on my sketch book and writing binder, the next one will be up faster. '**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there again people! Yes I know most of you are pissed off and probably mad at me. But I had a poster to draw. There was money involved. Can any of you seriously tell me that if you enjoyed doing something ( I LOVE to draw), were good at it, and could be paid to do it well, you wouldn't take the chance? If any of you said 'No, my fanfic is more important. I don't want any money, and I HAVE to write my fan fiction NOW and I CAN'T write it LATER.' than you are liars and you know it. Even if you didn't keep the money, and were a beautiful person with a golden soul, you'd at least want the money to give it away. So there. END. OF. STORY. Hmph.**

**Disclaimer- Guess what? Masashi Kishimoto can speak English! I asked him if I could maybe have a character and he cursed me out. He didn't eve have a slight accent.**

So many things were running through his head at this point; excuses, lies, anything to get him out of telling Hinata the truth.

'What is the truth? Why can't I tell her I was thinking of her? Why was I even thinking of her, in the first place? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? I never felt like this when I used to like Sakura… wait why am I comparing Sakura to Hinata? Do I like Hinata? But theses feeling are stronger. Could I … Maybe … Is this…'

"Naruto-Kun? Do you feel okay?"

'He's been staring at me like that for a few minutes now…should I call for help?'

"Huh? What? Oh sorry…how long was I like that?" He said as he came to," Sorry I spaced out Hinata. Umm…about the question-"

"Its okay, Naruto-Kun. You don't have to answer my question now if you don't want to. Think over your answer first if you want to. Or just don't answer its okay."

"Really, it's seriously okay?" In his head Naruto was thanking everything he could think of.

'Somebody really loves me up there! Thank god! I didn't have to tell her the truth! She's so thoughtful and caring. Not to mention beautiful. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I can't believe she just let me not answer her! She's awesome! That's why I love her. WAIT A MINUTE! _**WHAT?**_'

Realizing what he'd just thought he backtracked a little. When did this happen? Had he loved her very long? How could he go from liking a girl as a friend to LOVING her? Without realizing? And what was he supposed to do now? Just up and tell her? No, it couldn't be! He couldn't love her as more than a he? No, 'course not. He just had some kind of sickness….duh. Why was he so worried? Whatever it was could obviously be taken care of by Granny Tsunade. He was sure –

"NARUTO-KUN! Please wake up; you're begging to scare me!" Abandoning all caution, she began shaking him violently. "Please! Stop staring at me like that!" Tears began to roll down her eyes. Why was he so still? He hadn't moved in ten minutes! Was he sick? No, he couldn't be sick! Not when he had finally become a chunin! It was all her fault! She should've know he was sick! She should've seen it! She should've-

"NARUTO-KUN! Please wake up; you're begging to scare me!" He never got to finish his thought. About a minute after he heard the scream he realized it had come from Hinata who was now shaking him and starting to cry.

She never got to finish her thought either because soon she heard a soothing voice.

"Hinata, shhh…it's okay, I'm fine, please don't cry." She looked up at him and sighed in relief. He wiped away her tears. "Were you crying over me?" She nodded 'yes'. "Sorry. Was a like that for long?"

"About ten minutes. But about half way through you got this shocked look on your face. I got scared! I'm just glad your okay." At this she threw herself on top of him, hugging his waist. Tears slowly leaked from her eyes. He absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"It's alright." When she calmed down and they both realized the position they were in, they defied the laws of science and backed away from each other faster than was physically possible. Both faces so red that they glowed; they each said "Sorry", at the exact same time.

'Oh my freaking god! I just hugged him! And I was crying on him! I'm not even his girlfriend! He must think I'm a maniac. But he started stroking my hair…it was sort of comforting. What could that mean that he didn't freak out? Could he…maybe…no of course not. Why would he like me? He likes Sakura.'

'Holy shit! I just start stroking her hair! She probably thinks I'm crazy. Moments like that is reserved only for boyfriends or really close friends who probably have a crush on you unless they're girls. But she didn't back away. Could that mean…? No way! Hinata, liking me? Please!' (A/N-sweat drop "Not even going to say it.")

By now the sun was begging to set.

"Umm…Hinata-Chan? Want to watch the sunset with me?" when he saw the astonished look on her face he continued, "Like, just as friends?" Hs relaxed but seemed a bit disappointed and nervous. Why was that?

'Oh, just as friends…well that's okay. Umm, wow I'm watching the sunset with the boy of my dreams.'

She had a dreamy look on her face as they sat there, on their first 'kind of' date. The same look he saw when a light breeze passed and her hair blew back. The sun struck her face perfectly. Light danced in her beautiful eyes. She smiled unknowingly. The perfect moment for him to say,

"Hey Hinata-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"This is the first time you've talked to me without stuttering! Good job!" (A/N-anime fall)

_Oh well, maybe they'll say it next time._

Later that night in bed, as a certain blond recalled that moment he thought,

'Boy, I got to go to the doctor! I almost told Hinata she looked beautiful!'

**Was that a good chapter? I tried to make it a bit emotional but not to much. Thanks to those who subscribed or reviewed. One particular review about the changing POVs was really useful. Thank you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I'm updating faster now, aren't you proud? I mean, I've just matured so much! Maybe it's because I'm almost twelve now. December 9****th**** actually. Isn't that awesome? Yeah okay so I lied on that thing where it says if your thirteen or not, but who cares, really? I couldn't wait till I was thirteen! I love to write. It would have been torture. Here's the story.**

Disclaimer- I don't own a Naruto character yet, but I asked for one for my birthday and from Santa. They both said 'No'. Damn. All I'm getting is coal.

Naruto sat on the floor of his apartment a week after the 'kind of date' with Hinata. He'd been doing some serious thinking about that. Why had it happened in the first place? Did he really love her? Why had she hugged him, and why had he stroked her hair. And every time he'd think of this he got hot and red in the face. He also happened to have just awoken from a pleasant dream where Hina-Chan was sitting on his swing by the academy, and he was pushing her, then they'ed-

HOLD IT! Hina-Chan? Hina-Chan? No, he really was sick. All this stuff was giving him a migraine when suddenly the door is kicked open. In wakes Tsunade walked in, when she spotted him, only in his pajama pants, sitting on the floor, rubbing his temples.

Her first reaction was "PUT ON A SHIRT!" her second was, "What's making you so troubled?" But the way she changed from mood to mood so swiftly it creeped him out. She was like that kid's mom; you know the one down the block? Oh, sorry that's you mom! (No offenses intended)

It turns out he never got to tell her, because she immediately began talking," Guess what Naruto? You'll be happy about this. Your salary is now doubled. Since you're a Chunin and all."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Tsunade. Umm could you help me with a medical problem?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well okay, it's like this. About one week ago I started having this weird feeling in my stomach." When he saw her face he quickly added, "It's not about the Kyuubi! Well anyway I'm having weird dreams, and it's just odd."

"Any pains?"

"Pains?"

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"What happened one week ago?"

"Well, um, I talked to Hinata.

"And…?"

The rest came out in a rush only Tsunade could understand. "Wellshegotreallysadsoshe…huggedmeandthenextthingIknowI'mstrokingherhair…andafterapologisingwewatchedthesunset. " He only took short breathes in between. A slow smirk spread across you face. "I thought I knew what it was, but I mean, no that could never happen." He added.

"What is this feeling you're getting. Is it unpleasant? Or is it more of a tingling warm feeling?" When he nodded she continued." Do you dream anything about Hinata?" A hesitation, then another quick nod. "Naruto, what was it that you though it was? Don't be afraid I won't laugh, I want to see if you were smart enough to guess."

"Well, as totally ridiculous as it sounds, I though maybe it was love. But I mean me, love Hinata? Please", but when he saw the smirk on her face he paled. It was true he DID love her!

After Hinata left, he stayed thinking. What could he do now? Ask her out for a date. No too risky. Tell her he loved her? Too stupid. Ask her out just as friends? Better. He liked it, a friend date.

6 hours later and 50 trees worth of paper later, he had it. Of all of his countless paragraphs and writing attempts, he had it. The perfect way to ask her out as just-friends-but-maybe-more-soon. He read it over. Pure genius. Poetry. All of his hard wok and effort, pulled to together to form it. The single most awesome line he'd ever come up with,

'**Would you go out with me as just friends?'**

Yup, worthy of Shakespeare himself.

**How do you like it? I think it came out pretty nicely. And this one's a little earlier!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there again. Last one wasn't so good, I know. But this one will be better. That's because I'm writing it on my birthday. And since, I'm one whole year older, I make it my duty to improve upon previous mistakes. Get on with it, if you've truly done your best, there will be nothing to regret. That's my own personal motto. **

**Disclaimer- **It's my birthday, but when I blew out the candles, nothing happened. Guess what I wished for? He's got blond spiky hair and sky blue eyes and possibly ADD…

Naruto pulled on a shirt and some pants. He went to study himself carefully, since, he figured, he had to look good when he asked out Hinata-Chan. He knew Hinata wasn't like any of the other girls. She was more shy and delicate, and WAY less violent. She'd also never had a crush on Sasuke, he was sure of it. If she did, she'd never shown it, and he was sure it was more in her nature to go for someone less angry-at-the-world.

After a few minutes he decided he looked too casual in his normal clothes. He rummaged through his closet for a few minutes muttering,

"Jumpsuit, jumpsuit, jumpsuit, jumpsuit….don't I have any other clothes?!" a minute later he found a box of stuff. "Hmm, what could this be?" He opened the flaps and found clothes that looked new. Inside he also found a note that said,

**Dear Naruto,**

**These clothes are from when we went shopping on our travels. Because I forcefully made you buy these, and I know you'll forget and won't wear them, I bought them big in case you remembered ONE day. You picked them out. So, have fun , and say hi to your new girlfriend for me, because unless you were going out on a date I know that you would never wear any thing other than that jumpsuit. **

**To my favorite knuckle headed pupil,**

** Jiriaya(sp?)**

He shrugged and tried on the clothes. He liked what he had picked out. They were completely his style, and more importantly, perfect for his date. Ha had quite a few pairs and, by the time he'd picked out an outfit he thought Hinata would like, it was almost 2 o' clock. He walked out side into the sunlight. Today it wasn't so hot and it was a beautiful day. The sun danced in his eyes and the wind blew through his hair. He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and smiled, walking down his street. Un-announced to him, various girls were staring at him. Many of them were following him, and eventually there was a small crowd.

He passed by Sakura's house on his way to find Hinata, and figured he'd say hi and ask if he looked okay.

After knocking on the door 3 times, she opened the door and before he could speak she asked,

"Who're all those girls?" He turned around, and his eyes got wide.

"Um, could one of you tell me who you are and why you're in front of Sakura-Chan's house?" One of them stepped up and flipped her hair before talking.

"We're the girls from Naruto's block." Sakura now knew what they were, fan girls.

"Alright so you like him right? That's why you're here? Well leave, because you're ruining my yard."

"What are you his girlfriend? You can't tell us what to do! For your information, we won't quit till Naruto asks one of us out!"

This was just too much for him to stand, so Naruto went out and said, "No, she's not my girlfriend, and I don't like her like that. But you none of you guys will be my girlfriend any time soon. I don't just ask out random girls. Why are even fallowing me anyway?"

"Because you look so cute today!" They all shouted this at once and he shouted right back,

"Well that's just too damn bad! Now go away!"

After they left Sakura was still wondering why they thought he looked so cute today. Come to think of it, she still hadn't looked at him that well yet…

She turned around and looked at him. They were on her porch and he was staring up at the sky like he often did before talking. He was wearing a pair of baggy-but-not-too-much jeans that were a shade of faded blue. They looked like they had bean purposely worn a little at the knees, but not enough to rip through. He had on a black t-shirt with BELIEVE IT! written on the front in bright orange. Over this he had a sleeveless, hooded, sweatshirt, also in orange. His shirt showed off his toned upper arms and the fact that he had a great tan. Now she knew why they had said he looked cute, today he looked awesome.

"Sakura-Chan, are you feeling okay?" She was staring at him and she was blushing. What was wrong with her? "Oh no, don't tell me you're infected with the illness of the fan girls?"

"What? Of course not Naruto. I was just admiring the clothes. Where'd you get them?"

"Oh, I bought them on my travels with Ero-Senin. Do you think they look okay on me? I want Hi—I mean um, this person to be impressed because I was thinking of asking her out because I l-- …I mean um, nothing." He said, and turned away blushing.

"Oh, so you like someone? Who is it? I know you said you didn't like me so who? It starts with an H doesn't it? I know! YOU LOVE HIN—"

"Pipe down," he said, covering her mouth,"do you want her to hear? Yes, alright, I'm wearing these clothes so I can ask out Hinata-Chan. But keep quite about it. I just wanted to know if I might have a chance, and since you're a girl, you could tell me."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll say yes. But I don't know why you're being such a baby. It's not like any body will kill you if they know."

"Yeah I know but it's just—I've never loved any one before. When I liked you, it was just a crush, plus, no girl's ever really liked me, so I'm new at this."

Sakura had to laugh at his stupidity. Hinata had loved him for years yet, he still didn't see it. But she hoped they'd be happy together. But something in the back of her mind kept asking 'He never loved me? Why does he love her?" She had no idea why she cared.

Suddenly Sakura started laughing at him. He didn't bother asking why, she often laughed at him. He didn't notice that for some reason, it didn't sound sincere. They said their good byes and he left. Off once again to try to find Hinata and ask her out, but just as friends. Or maybe, if she really liked the clothes, as more.

'By the end of today, Naruto Uzumaki will have his first girlfriend!

**BELIEVE IT!**'

And with this thought, he ventured forward, with love in his heart, hope in his eyes, and hands in his pockets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm going to be perfectly frank for a moment. Yes, I did slack off for a while, but only for like a week. I swear, after that, it was mostly projects. Then, my computer went CrAzAzY and I couldn't type. So here I am, at my grandmother's house, typing when I really should be finishing my homework. But screw that. I didn't want you all to wait any longer. (If any of you guys waited, which I sincerely doubt.) But if any of you did, or you just started reading my stories, I'm sorry I took so long, but to make up for it, I have written various chapters, and a few separate songfics in the time of my absence. They should be along shortly, as soon as I find time to type them, because I can only type at my grandma's. **

**Disclaimer- Yes, actually I own Naruto. He is all mine, as well as all of the other characters. (Big guys accompanying Masashi Kishimoto walk in, and crack knuckles.) I mean, I own Naruto Posters, with all the characters. You didn't think I was serious did you? (Looks at big guys) Right? Come on, it was just a joke; you won't sue me… right? (Sweat drop)**

As he walked, Naruto thought about various places where Hinata might. 'Let's thnk about this… she likes to train, maybe the training grounds? I'll Kiba, he's on her team. He'll know!' When he spotted Kiba near Ichiraku (sp?), he realized two things; 1) he hadn't eaten breakfast and was starving, 2) he didn't care as long as he found Hinata first. (A.N.-OMFG! He turned down RAMEN!)

"Oi, Kiba!" he shouted towards the wild man who was slurping down ramen. When he turned and nodded to acknowledge what Naruto had said, he continued.

"Have you seen Hinata-Chan? It's EXTREMELY important I talk to her!"

"Why in such a rush? And what's with all this Hinata-_Chan_ stuff? Oh, wait don't tell me! Little Naruto's got a crush! Is that why you're dressed in such nice threads? Bro, you better not be messin' with her."

"Look, I don't have time for this crap! I'm not going to hurt her, because—because I love her! Are you happy now? And if you would be so kind as to TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, I would be able to tell her that!" By now, he was kind of ticked off. Kiba was taken aback by what Naruto had just said. He loved Hinata? Well, it was about time! Hinata had waited years for Naruto, but … Kiba couldn't shake the feeling of regret in his gut. He'd never taken the chance Naruto was about to take. He'd even loved Hinata once, but seeing her determination towards Naruto, he'd backed off. He didn't love her but still…

"Hello! Heeellloooo…. Kiba?!! Earth to Kiba! Tell me now!"

"Huh? Oh right, right. Um, last time I saw her, she was in the forest. She's set up her own private training grounds. I haven't seen it, it's a chick thing."

Without another word, Naruto sped off toward the forest faster than he would have thought possible. A woman holding groceries was very surprised when something orange and yellow flashed by, and she almost dropped her bags. She was even more surprised when it said, "Sorry," and steadied her.

When he reached the edge of the forest he paused.

"How the hell am I supposed to search all of this? Oh! I know. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted, crossing his fingers. 100 Narutos stood around him, in an instant. "Okay guys, we're looking for a training field, with a beautiful girl standing in it. As soon as one of you finds it, just think, 'I've found it,' and I'll know."

100 unanimous, "Hai"'s.

Off they all sped, leaving the real Naruto in the middle. He waited for about ten minutes before one of them found it.

"Here we go…," he sighed and sped off toward the west.

  

As he ran toward the clone, he kept repeating his plan in his head. 'Say hi, ask her the question. Or was it say hi, make small talk, then ask her the question?' he continued thinking it over until he finally got there.

"Oh crap, umm…what now?"

He ducked behind a tree and murmured, "Shadow clone Jutsu." One clone appeared next to him. "Okay clone, what would you do?"

"I don't know… I'm you remember? If you don't know, how should I?"

"Good point. Okay, one more question. Is my hair okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," Naruto replied.

Naruto (the original) poofed away his clone. He peeked out from behind his hiding spot and did what he learned to do before all his battles—observe the landscape. And boy, was it beautiful.

Hinata had set up all the usual things you'd see on a training ground; training dummy, boxes of kunai and other weapons, an obstacle course, and the terrain was varied for all techniques. There were just a few details that were different. Everything was painted shades of purple, lilac, lavender, or light gray. The only natural colors were the grass, trees and flowers. But those were mostly sprigs of lavender, anyway. There was a pond and a waterfall cascading into it

After he got over the appearance of the training ground, he scanned it for signs of Hinata. She obviously hadn't started training yet, because nothing was damaged, dirty, or even scraped. Then he noticed some one coming out of a cave behind the waterfall. She had pulled her hair into a tight pony tail, with only her bangs in her face. She wore a purplish- grey swimsuit that matched her eyes. She walked with grace and had a determined look on her face. Hinata-Chan.

He was about to call out to her when she walked to the middle of the pond and started her routine.

She spun around with her hands outward, on one leg. Water spiraled around her, originating at her hands. She stopped suddenly and brought her hands together with a little space in between. The spirals continued as the small ball of water collected in her hands. As the spirals got faster, the ball got bigger. The spirals stopped and the ball exploded simultaneously, releasing a shower of tiny hearts and stars that twinkled as they flew through the air.

"Wow," was all Naruto could muster at the moment. Then, because he couldn't stop himself, "That was really cool Hinata-Chan! I didn't know you could do that!" A few seconds after he realized what he'd done, and mentally smacked himself, he ran up to Hinata, who was frozen in place.

  

As she finished her routine she heard someone call out to her,

"That was really cool Hinata-Chan! I didn't know you could do that!" That voice…loud, boisterous, over excited…Naruto?!!!

He ran up to her and shook her gently to get her out of her daze.

"Sorry I scared you Hinata-Chan. I was watching from behind that tree and I couldn't stop myself! I had to tell you how awesome you were!" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, grinning.

"W-why were you watching me?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I had a question to ask you! Kiba told me where to find you, so I came and found you doing that cool dance."

"Oh, um…what was the question?"

"Ummm…," 'Okay Naruto, you can do it! We practiced remember? Move, man! MOVE! She's expecting an answer, well question, whatever! "Umm… w-would you want to g-go get something t-to eat? I-its okay if you can't, s-since you're training…"

'Naruto-Kun is asking me out! What should I do?!! Okay calm down. You just need to say one word, yes. Go ahead, come on, you can do it!'

Naruto stood there looking at her thinking, 'Please say yes!' On the inside he was pure turmoil, but on the outside, he was calm, cool, collected…YEAH RIGHT! He was blushing like hell, and sweating lightly.

"Sure Naruto-Kun," It had taken all the strength she could muster, but she did not stutter.

Upon hearing this, Naruto did a little victory dance. Then he remembered something.

'_Oh crap! What am I supposed to do now?!!'_


	7. Chapter 7

GOMENASAI

**GOMENASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GAMEN NASAI! SORRY! PERDON! POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! PLAESE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I know I didn't write for like ever but I have a good reason!**

**See, I broke my arm so it's in a sling and I can't type as fast. Plus I had four projects, and finals/end of year IQ tests/NJ ask a.k.a NJ pain in the ass are coming up! GOMEN-NASAI! bows so low that she hits her head hard as hell on floor Gomen-na…THUMP **

**Ten minutes later**

**Wa? Huh? Oh sorry! Anyway, here's my new chappie! Please enjoy! As you read this I write another!**

**Disclaimer- **No I do not own Naruto. Get over it people, it ain't ever gonna happen. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

Naruto stood there for a second pondering what to do. Then he figured that he might as well ask her where she wanted to go, since he had been a total dumbass and never got past the 'asking her' stage in the plan.

"Hey, um Hinata-Chan? Where would you want to go eat?" At this, she froze. Did he just ask her where she wanted to eat? WTF? Didn't he usually just go to Ichiraku's for his 15 bowls of ramen every meal time? It must be a sign of the apocalypse! He and ramen, ramen and him, it just fit. It was the natural balance of the world, a pull as normal as gravity itself.

"E-excuse me? Gomen, I don't believe I heard you correctly." She responded because she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I asked if there was any place you'd want to go? Isn't the girl supposed to decide when it comes to these things?" he replied, covering up for his mistake by making it seem like he'd intended to ask her all along. Except, of course, he hadn't, but we'll let it slide this time.

"Huh?"

"I said, where would you like to go?" He looked at her, noticing her confused and shocked expression. "You know, to eat? Yummy yummy? Food!" he screamed, flinging his hands up in the air. Why the hell wasn't she reacting?! Was she having a spasm attack?

"Oh…I thought was what y-you had said. Sorry, about t-that." She replied, coming out of shock. "Um, I…" she thought for a moment. What place would be perfect, but not too expensive, and still romantic? "I know!" she said, having a rare excitedly loud moment. "Um, Naruto, if you'd like to, I make bentos when I come out to train. I always make two in case I meet someone to train with…but I usually train alone, so the other one goes to waist. I j-just started training so, they should still be w-warm." She was becoming more nervous as she continued, and the courage she had started with faded a bit. But Naruto looked like he was happy she had offered. He looked excited even.

  

'Yum, Hinata's cooking…" Naruto thought as he fought drooling with the mere thought. He hadn't had Hinata's cooking since the mission with Kiba. He had really enjoyed it that time, and that was an understatement. He couldn't wait to taste it again. "Let's go!" he said, pulling on her wrist and starting to run. That's when he realized… he had NO idea where the bentos WERE. Stopping, he asked,"Um, Hinata-Chan, where are the bentos?"

"Over there", she replied, pointing to a brush to the right side of the waterfall. They walked over, well actually Naruto did that run/walk thing where you're feet go fast and then you slow down to wait for the other person, then you speed up again while trying not to act impatient. But, anyway, when they got there, Hinata revealed her hiding spot, which was basically just a hollow made by a few tree roots, safe enough to keep food away from animals. She pulled out a knapsack, and out of this, she pulled two packages covered in flower print cloth. Purple, of course, was the color of the cloth.

Suddenly, a delicious aroma filled the air, causing Naruto's saliva glands to over react. This he tried to hide, but was unsuccessful, which caused Hinata to giggle. He found himself enjoying something, not the smell, but something else entirely. Her laugh. It was like bells, seriously, like tinkling bells, gentle but cute and he loved it. Had he ever heard her laugh before? No, he didn't think so. Suddenly, Naruto had a whole new mission: Do anything to make her always smile and laugh. Believe it!

  

Naruto hadn't noticed that as he made this vow, he also simultaneously stood up and put his fist in the air with his other fist on his hip. The classic "if it's the last thing I do" pose. This not only startled Hinata, but the poor girl nearly wet her pants. It's safe to say she was quite frightened.

When Naruto finally came to his senses, he looked down to find a very scared teenage girl looking up at him like he had escaped a mental institution. "Sorry, Hinata-Chan. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to, I was kinda' day dreaming," he said to her, while rubbing the back of his head. Hinata calmed a bit, and they began eating when he sat down.

"Hinata-Chan, have I ever told you how DILICIOUS your cooking is? Well, it is. You'll make a good wife someday," he told the girl, oblivious to the reaction this was having to her body temperature, which must have been at least 100 degrees by now. When he did notice, he took it the wrong way, thinking she thought he was wrong, or was confused. "Really, you will! I mean think about it, you're kind, gentle, motherly, a great cook, and you're beau-," suddenly noticing what he was blurting out, he stopped, trying to hide the color quickly rising to his cheeks. 'Did I actually almost say that?'

"Um, Naruto-Kun, w-what were you going to say?" she hadn't heard correctly, she couldn't have. Her beautiful, of course not. Pretty may be, but not beautiful.

May be he should just say it? Okay, he would. "I said" he said after a pause and a deep breathe, "that I think you're—you're—you're beautiful."

Silence.

Crickets.

"Hinata?" may be he gave her a heart attack. She hadn't moved or eaten anything in 10 minutes. "Hinata-Chan?" He bent down slightly to look her in the eye. "Are you okay?" Feeling his breath on her lips was enough to push her over he edge. Her lids closed slowly, and she went very wobbly. He caught her just before she hit the ground. He had long ago finished his food, so he put her head in his lap. Without thinking he began stroking her hair. "Mmmm…it's like silk."

  

When Hinata started to come to, she awoke to Naruto's face, looking up at the sky, utterly peaceful. He was stroking her hair, and humming a song. It was such a beautiful sight, she gasped. Hearing the noise, he looked down. "Hinata-Chan?" he asked gently, "are you okay now? I was worried, you were out for a half an hour." He lifted her up, making sure she could sit up before he let go. Honestly, he would have been happy keeping her there. He wasn't exactly complaining about getting a chance to touch her black waterfall of silky hair.

"Sorry about my comment earlier, I didn't know you would react so strongly." His hand once again at the back of his neck, he continued, "I meant it though, I'm not taking it back, jut so you know." She blushed for a moment, and acted before she knew what she was really doing.

"Thank you!" she shouted as she leaped forward and landed on him. She was hugging him, pretty hard, actually.

"Hinata-C-Chan, I c-can't breathe…!"

"O-oh sorry!" she loosened her grip on him, blushing furiously. She stood up, but she didn't expect HIM to be blushing too.

"Hinata-Chan, what was that for? Not that I didn't appreciate it," he added, thinking she would misunderstand him. Hinata really honestly didn't know why she'd done it, but she tried explaining anyway.

"W-well, I didn't mean to do it. But, I—it's just…nobody's ever really complimented me like that, and coming from you…it's even more s-special. I'm sorry," she finished her explanation nervously, and couldn't look him in the eyes no matter how hard she tried.

Naruto just kind of went blank. How do you respond to THAT? He had to say something eventually, but for now he was speechless. This was indeed a rare moment for—(somewhere in the distance: Sakura: FINALLY! Somewhere in Emo Farm, Japan: Sasuke- Does the world seem just a little quieter suddenly?) A/N-No, I don't hate Sasuke, I mean, he ROYALLY PISSED ME OFF but that is all. He's still Naruto's bro, so 'sall good.

AHEM, getting back to the STORY, this was indeed a rare moment for Konoha's most hyperactive ninja. After a rather awkward moment of silence, he decided to say something, even at the risk of his mouth malfunctioning and uttering gibberish.

"Thanks, I guess?" he tried, guessing it was probably a good thing to make it clear he had no idea what he was doing, in case he offended her. She got the idea.

"S-sorry about, the umm, a-awkwardness…," she replied, and giggled nervously. Ah, her giggle again. Naruto couldn't help himself. Guess it's in his nature, that impulsive way that he acts. Without thinking, because apparently today his brain was afraid to do so.

"Ahh!" Hinata exclaimed, as her long time crush ran forward to envelope her in a hug. "N-Naruto-Kun, what are you d-doing? D-Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining," she added boldly at the end, feeling him begin to loosen his grip.

"It's not my fault you look so cute when you do that," again with the impulsiveness. Think, man, think! Dammit boy, what is wrong with you today? "Have you ever heard yourself laugh? If you haven't, you're missing out. I like it better when you're laughing; you should do it more often," he continued, completely throwing caution (and apparently sanity) to the wind. She just kind of stared at him, fighting for consciousness. Honestly, she wasn't winning by much. "Hey, you okay? You don't look so good." He wasn't planning on stopping, was he? Nope, probably not. Oh well.

"Naruto-Kun, thanks!" Screw it, why not have a little fun while he was delusional? She had come to the "obvious" conclusion that he was delusional from all the awkwardness and all the events of today. She hugged back, and after a while they let go. After a comfortable silence, Naruto suggested they do something.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan, want to go swimming? Since you have your own personal waterfall and all. Hinata, who had slipped on a tank top and shorts over her swim suit, since it hadn't really gotten wet, agreed hesitantly.

Naruto ran into the forest, and came back to find Hinata already stripped down to just her swimsuit. He stared, because he couldn't help it. The curves, the hair, the rather revealing swimsuit. (A/N- no Hinata isn't a slut, it's one of those with the hole in the middle exposing just your stomach, but still a one piece.)

  

Hinata took off her tank top and shorts quickly, and waited for only seconds before Naruto came in. In only swim trunks (don't ask how he got them, okay?) and looking absolutely stunning. She stared because she couldn't help it. The abs, the tan, the fact that he had no shirt on.

After they got over each other's appearances, Hinata slipped in the water, while Naruto did a canon ball. Hinata giggled, and Naruto smiled a huge grin. They swam for a while, splashing each other in a teasing but cute sort of way. After a while, the sun started setting. Naruto and Hinata turned to stare at it, for it had always been one of both people's favorite things to see (not counting each other). Without Hinata noticing, Naruto crept up behind her in the water, and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped and tensed, but relaxed after a while. May be he wasn't delusional, may be this was really happening.

He rested his head on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Beautiful isn't it?" She nodded and replied that she loved the sun set. "I was talking about you, but whatever suits you," he replied, successfully making her face heat up. They stood like that for a while, before Hinata broke the silence.

"Do you know why I like the sun set?"

"Why?"

"The orange and blue reminds of you. Blue l-like your eyes and o-orange like your favorite color and clothes."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, before asking, "Do you know why I like it?"

"Why is that?"

"The orange and purple remind of me and you when we're together." They were looking into each other's eyes by now, as their faces slowly inched closer. "Hinata, I just want you to know, I think… I think I love you," he whispered when they were mere inches apart. Her eyes responded before she could utter a word. She loved him, and he loved her. They were barely a centimeter apart now, and Hinata could feel his breathe on her lips. The sun was almost completely set, and it was the most romantic setting you could find for a first kiss.

They were almost touching, both completely absorbed in the moment, when suddenly…

"Am I interrupting something?" Neji's voice startled them both, and the jumped away from each other, falling on their butts with a splash. "Sorry about that," he said, feeling guilty for interrupting their moment. "Hiashi needs you, Hinata-Sama. I'll leave you to your good byes."

After he had gone, they got out of the water and dried off. Hinata broke the silence again. "S-sorry about this, Naruto-Kun."

"It's fine, really." He felt disappointed about the interruption, but it wasn't her fault. He went up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "See you tomorrow, okay?" She hugged him, and he kissed her on the cheek before leaving in a flash. She stared after him in a moment, before heading off toward he home, to see what her father wanted.

  

All Naruto could think on the way to his house was…

_So close._

**So what do you think? I know, I'm mad at Neji too, but it was an accident. Till next chappie! **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there

**Hey there. I just noticed that all of the chapters I thought I uploaded (well, it was one chapter, actually, but who's counting) didn't get uploaded because of my own idiocy. Sorry 'bout that folks. **

**Disclaimer- You know the god damn drill already. **

He sat with the giant bowl of ice cream in his lap, his unwashed hair partially obstructing his view of the TV screen. How long had it been since he'd washed his hair? He didn't know, but by the smell of it, probably like a week. Man, he REEKED. But, hey, who gives a damn anyway? He sure as hell didn't. He hadn't shaved either. I mean, he was just 16, but he still had some major five o' clock shadow. He also had a kind of a pot belly by now. He had not practiced in a while. He wasn't planning on scheduling that any time soon either. Ero-Senin came through his door two days ago demanding he practice and he received a very well executed round-house kick in the ass and a left hook to the jaw followed by a few kunai lodged in various places for his trouble. That was the last exercise Naruto had done, unless reaching towards his mouth counted. Right now, he looked like a rather pathetic version of the ninja he had once been.

But who gives a shit, really?

Now, you may ask why this blond haired ninja that is constantly acting like he's friggin sugar high is so obviously moping. No, not even moping. SULKING. Well, this has to do with a story that, as all good stories are, is told in a flashback. (A/N-Flash back button ON! push push push push THIS IS NOT WORKING! God damn this, now I have to type it out.)

_"Naruto-Kun?"_

_"Yeah, Hinata-Chan?" He wanted to know why his almost girlfriend had asked him here, to her training grounds. But he wasn't complaining, because maybe he'd finally get to kiss her. _

_"Well, the thing is, my _father,_" she spat the word, venom in her voice, "heard that you were looking for me from someone who was at Ichiraku's when you talked to Kiba-kun. He got angry, and told me that if I continue to "fraternize with a hooligan" he would send assassins to kill you." She looked into his eyes, surprising him, and herself. She figured if she had to do this, she'd do it right._

_He stood, digesting her words. Then he wrapped his arms around her, his hand pressing her head to his chest. "It'll be alright, nothing bad is going to happen," he whispered in her ear, knowing this must have been very hard for her to admit. She surprised him further by pushing him away, her hands balled up against her chest._

_"Yes. Everything will be fine," She was trying to keep her voice from shaking, but she wasn't succeeding. "Because I won't be bothering you anymore. You'll be safe, my father will be happy—"_

_"And we'll both be miserable, is that it?" Her words bothered him, and made him miserable. It was NOT going to end like this damn it. "Screw my safety. I want to be with you, and not even assassins could stop me. I love you, not your father, you."_

_She responded in the only way she could. She wrapped her arms around him, and with tears running down her face, kissed him, long and hard. He responded happily, melting into the kiss. When she pulled back she let out a bitter laugh._

_"It's just too bad we have to break up before we even got together. I love you." And she was gone. He stared into space for a while, fighting tears. His last thought before he gave in and cried was, it's so damn sad that our first kiss, was our kiss goodbye. _

So here he sits, and here he'll stay, to rot his nights and days away.

  

She felt like crap. She honestly did. For someone whose name radiated sunshine, she felt more like the queen of the fucking underworld right now. Her normal outfit was replaced by black knee shorts, a black tank top, and a black sweatshirt over it. She looked pretty damn gothic and rebellious, but she didn't feel very angry inside, well not at anyone but her father. Not to say she still didn't feel like crap, because she did. She had to break up with her almost-boyfriend before they were even officially together. She was so depressed that she had her own personal rain cloud that just followed her around. Her very presence was gloomy. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her hair was messier than if she got in a fight with a cat. But at least it was dry for the moment because Mr. Cloudy needed to take a lunch break.

Her door creaked open as she sat in her bedroom, contemplating whether to stay here and be depressed, or go outside and be depressed. Her cousin popped his head in, looking nervous. This was very uncommon for him.

"Hinata-Sama, your father requests you in his study. He expects you to dress in your normal clothing, and specifically requested you not wear black. He sent me in hopes that I could make you go nicely, but I won't try to make you do anything you don't want to. He has an important matter to discuss with you, concerning your lack of missions," he finished, and closed the door, wanting to get away as quickly as possible. She didn't take offense.

She threw her legs off the bed and shuffled lethargically towards her door. Fuck getting dressed again, especially for that son of a bitch father of hers. She threw nasty glances at any unlucky passerby, guilty that she was being so unnecessarily mean. When she reached the door to her father's study, she suddenly felt anger boil up inside of her. She didn't feel shy at all, no, she was sincerely pissed.

She opened the door, disguising her anger with a smile that could be described as partially pleasant…sort of. She forced her eye to stop twitching, and she relaxed her knuckles enough to allow blood flow. Even to an average civilian it would have been obvious that she was angry, because she was producing a lot of killer intent.

Hyuga Hiashi ignored this and proceeded to peeve her further. "Hinata, it has come to my attention that you have not been assigned missions recently. I have consulted the Hokage, and she assures me you are only on a short vacation that she gave you, and thus I have no reason to worry. Pfft. As if I would worry about such a disgrace. But none the less, Hyugas do not take vacations, if you can even call your self that any longer. Look at you, depressing, a social burden to me and your teammates as well as this family, all because of an imbecilic, immature, disgraceful monster. Pathetic." He finished his speech, and by the end, Hinata was very close to punching him.

"You will leave my office now, you will change your clothing, and you will inform Hokage-Sama of your decision to cut your vacation short." It was obvious she was supposed to go now, but she stood her ground.

"No, I won't. I'll dress however the hell I feel like I want to. I will take a vacation, but not just from ninja work, but also from you. I am not a disgrace, and if I had a weaker will you would have paid for the mistake of calling me so with your life. Naruto-Kun is more of a proper gentle man than you will ever be, for it is you who are the true monster. And don't worry about me calling myself a Hyuga. I am officially disowning myself, you son of a bitch, egotistical bastard. I hope my mother is looking down upon you now, and sees what a selfish, degrading pig you've become," and with that she left, collected her things, and stepped out of the front door to the one place she had always lived in, but never called home.

  

Hiashi stood at the door, imagining his once daughter. He had lost the one reminder of his wife, because he was too selfish to care for her. He was such a…a…an idiot. He broke down and cried.

  

Naruto woke up with a start. His dinner alarm had gone off. He glanced towards the table, finding his dinner already cooked. Sakura had brought by ramen again, guessing he otherwise wouldn't feed himself. She had attempted to console him, but to no avail. 'Damn it all, the stupid table's too damn far away. I told her last time, leave it next to me. Just for that, I'm not eating it.' His stomach began to growl and he reconsidered. He pushed away the remains of used ramen cup, and shakily tried to stand up. His legs shook with effort, and a surge of pain shot through them. He'd sat too long. He hobbled over to his lunch, looking like a pathetic old man in a teenager's body. He took the cup of instant ramen in his hand, and downed the whole thing. He flung it over his shoulder, not really caring where it landed. And if it just happened to land where he was about to sit then he'd just sit on it. Then he noticed a note where the cup had been. Ew. Reading.

**Dear Naruto,**

**You're gonna have to get off your lazy ass for this one. You're out of cup ramen, and I'm on a mission so tuff cookies. Now get up off the damn couch, get dressed, DO SOME FUCKING EXERCISE, and for the love of kami, take a shower. If I don't come back to a fucking clean smelling Naruto who is at least passably fucking happy, YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH. DO YOU HEAR ME, NARUTO; I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING **_**HELL. **_

** Hugs and kisses,**

** Sakura **

A shiver went down his spine. He'd felt her wrath for many different things, and it wasn't pretty. The girl was scary, even in letter form. 'I don't wanna take a shower!!' Despite this, he was more scared of Sakura. He went over to his bed room, and picked out some clean clothes. All his jumpsuits were dirty so he chose something from his new clothes. When he was done with that, he grabbed his towel and went over the bathroom.

His bathroom was rather small, with just enough space for a toilet, a sink, and a shower. He turned the knob, preparing himself for the sting of cold water; the water never got heated down here. He undressed slowly, like moving too much caused him pain. He pictured himself in his head, as pathetic looking as he must e right now, and sighed. His pot belly was already decreasing because of his unnaturally fast metabolism. He stepped into the shower, flinching when the freezing water touched his skin. He relaxed into it; the soap he was using mixed with the water and slid down his body in tiny rivers. He thought, as he stood there, the water cleansing him of all negativity for the moment. He remembered his short time with Hinata. Her beauty. What it felt like to kiss her soft lips, to hold her close. He ached for that pleasure again.

But it was not to be.

Even if by some miracle he could be with her again (well not really again having ever truly been with her) why would she want him? He looked pathetic right now. So right then and there, he promised that even though he'd be pathetically depressed on the inside, he'd look…okay on the outside.

He stepped out of the shower and covered his lower half in a towel. He walked out of his bathroom, simultaneously drying his now clean hair. His pot belly was just about completely worked off, and he thanked his unnatural recovering speed for this. He went into his room, dried himself off, and tried on his clothes. He wouldn't need his ninja shoes today, since he'd been put on vacation for a few weeks, so he wore black cons. He wore a dark gray goodie that zippered in front with a white t-shirt (sort of tight) under. The hoodie had his clan swirl. He wore some baggy (but not too baggy) shorts that were black and had lots of pockets and a chain. His red and black checkered belt had come with the pants and was decorative. He would've just thrown on any thing, but his clothes came in what he must have paired up as outfits, and he didn't was to go through the trouble of messing them up.

He walked out his front door as the happiness from the shower started to ware off. He was suddenly doom and gloom again. And he had this annoying rain cloud that was apparently hovering over him because he lost sight of his other victim. 'God Damn This.' He walked all the way to the market before he realized that he was going to have to carry his entire collection of groceries home himself. "Oh fuck," he thought out loud, earning several shh's from nearby people and a 'Be quiet' from some old fart in a bright pink dress.

"Oh be quiet yourself lady. Stupid old hag," he muttered under his breath, earning himself a good smack in the head with a matching bright pink purse.

After regaining consciousness, he stood up and rubbed his aching head. He walked in to the super market, looking for the instant ramen section, and bumped into someone. He rushed to pick up items and hand them back to the girl in all black when he looked at her.

"Hinata…," he started.

"Naruto…?" she said at the same time.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"Here," he said, handing her the last of their packages. "I'd better go. Have fun shopping. Oh, and by the way," he leaned down to her ear, having stood up with her. "You look gorgeous in all black." He rushed away after having said it, feeling slightly embarrassed. Hey, if he couldn't be with her, he could still flirt right? Her father couldn't kill him for that. He was ready to slip back into his depression when he heard her soft voice call out to him.

"Na-Naruto-Kun!" she called, before spinning him around with more force than he would have thought possible. She crashed her lips against his, lacking her arms around his neck, and he reacted automatically. Customers stared, and groceries were dropped again.

Needless to say, they were not picked up this time.

**Hey, how did you like it? This chapter was really mostly filler, but it had a lot of vital info. Next chapter (out in less than a week because it just needs to be edited) you will find out why I named this story the way I did. I promise. Bye!**


End file.
